


Coincidences & Feelings

by Melinda_coulson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Caring Mycroft, Feels, Gen, Mycroft Feels, Post-Reichenbach, Protective Mycroft, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinda_coulson/pseuds/Melinda_coulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at putting down how Mycroft holmes deals with sending off his little brother for the dangerous mission of dismantling Moriarty's network. Post reichenbach fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidences & Feelings

The cheque had to reach bakers street by the 5th of this month. Mycroft wanted to spare Mrs. Hudson the horror of trying to clear out his brother's flat and he definitely didn't want her donating his stuff to any school. Though Sherlock's return was far, he wanted to avoid any chance of a potential tantrum for which his brother had a penchant.

After having monitored and analysed Sherlock's relationship with his landlady who was "not his house keeper", Mycroft was fairly sure that his possessions were in no immediate danger of being disposed off owing to.....feelings . Which Sherlock would deny, but Mycroft knew were mutual. He was always the stupid one, falling for goldfishes. But just this once it might prove beneficial. It gave Mycroft an option of not paying the flat's rent. But looking at the landlady's age ,John Watson's financial condition and the meager rent mycroft chose not to exercise this. The second and more important benefit was Mrs. Hudson keeping away from the flat and maintaining the status quo of the flat, again to avoid painful memories, (he never understood people). Though his brother had diagnosed him with OCD more than once,but sherlock was the one who had a sock index and he hated anyone disturbing his "organised chaotic" way of living.  
The cheque reached on time. Name wasn't important, she was free to draw up her own conclusions. A good Samaritan, a journalist trying to bribe her for tidbit of information about the famous, now dead detective, Mycroft did't care.  
The flat had to be maintained for Sherlock's benefit. If a sleek, black car lingered just a minute longer in front of the flat, it was to ensure that there was no security breach. If discreet visits were made to the flat in the middle of the night, it was just to ensure that his brother had not left any of his dangerous experiments running, threatening the life of the occupants of the building. Now if these visits were always after Sherlock failing to checking in with him at their pre-decided check points, it was just coincidence.

Mycroft Holmes did not believe in coincidence, the universe was hardly ever so lazy. But then He did not believe in possessing "feelings" either.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos and more important than you think so please don't hesitate.. :)


End file.
